The Erotic Biotic
by ColinMcraedyHITK
Summary: Introducing Catmint and Oberon, two characters thrust into a deeply sexual and extremely violent journey of love. This sensual odyssey sees the partnership of lust venturing deep into the slums of Celeron, the wastes of Tuchanka and the darkest recesses of their own desires.


The erotic biotic.

Two characters are boning and catmint and Oberon kick the door in and fire a slug from an n7 crusader shotgun and it goes straight down this guys raging boner and cock bits fly everywhere then they scream and start shooting space cum all over the room.

Very erotic. Total and complete erotica. Then after they've coated the room with cum they lie down in it and Catmo biotics it into a vortex cylinder shape and cannons it up Oberon's bum and he's like "UNNGHHH MY GOD DAMNED BUTT" and Catmo is like "SCREEEE!" and she holds her cats head and is going mad because of her implants.

After their screams died down they both fell to sleep because of their exertions and because of all the hard cumming and battling they had been doing. Oberon was the first to wake. He looked over at the guy whose boner they had absolutely blasted apart before their minor orgy. He places his hand on Catmo's massive left breast to wake her up. He did what he wanted, Oberon. He just didn't give a damn since he had killed his own mom and dad the day he was born, the doctors called it bullet birth syndrome. He called it his curse, but had to put bullet birth syndrome down when filling in forms for his N7 course. Catmo stirred and looked at Oberon's hand on her left tit. "What is your hand doing on my left tit?"

He nodded towards the body.

"I do what I want since I tore my mother apart when I came from her vagina and was propelled through my dad's torso. Also, what should we do about that corpse?"

Catmo licked her hand which was weird and Oberon looked disgusted and didn't care.

"What the hell are you Catmo? Your head is that of a feline but your body is of a human porno actress."

Catmo stared at him hard for absolutely ages.

"What the hell are you... Human?"

Oberon still had his hand on her fucking huge boob and he realised that he had a boner of disgusting proportions and it already had a condom on it.

"I guess we are just a fucked up cat thing and a human who was responsible for making himself an orphan..."

He looked down like he was in real pain but then when he looked down he saw his peckeroo again and looked up at Catmo who was just naked and punching her own tits. Oberon stood up and started beating his dick so hard like a god damned ape. "What about him?" Catmo asks of the body. Oberon screams and Catmo knew he meant "We'll clean that up later".

As they bid farewell to the old lady whose house they had covered in cum and whose husband they had killed by blowing his penis to smithereens they decided to stop looking in the slums. They headed into the wastes where they had heard reports of krogan activity. Catmo stopped in her tracks and sniffed the floor with her cats nose. Oberon looked at her and put his hand to his forehead as he contemplated what the fuck he was doing having sexual intercourse with a cat head woman. A biotic no less! Catmo stood up and using her biotic powers lifted away a rock which revealed a door leading underground. "This could be the place..." Oberon said.

"Our krogan warlord sure knows how to hide."

Oberon put his hand on his cock and balls, grisping them so hard. "These know how to hide."

Catmo looked at him and just thought "Bloody hell. This human is such a massive prick. Which is funny because he has a massive prick." As she was contemplating this Oberon had got his willy out of his space suit and was pretending to shoot krogans with it. He turned to her and said "Stay here and make sure no one follows me down here."

"Be careful down there. Turgid is a powerful warlord. And there are stories... Terrible stories about what he does to his enemies. Let's just say he isn't called Turgid for no reason..."

Oberon looked at Catmo. He didn't know what the fuck she was talking about. 'Turgid'? He guessed it must have been something cats said like 'meow' or 'purr'. He entered the hole into the krogans lair, his dick still dangling from his space suit.

As catmo stood guard she became bored and let her mind wander, why was her head that of a cat? When had she developed such an exquisite vagina and magnificent rack? Why did she feel like a human male?

She was bought back to reality with a thump, the thump being a geth prime with a giant swinging dick...

Catmo scowled at the Geth Prime and set herself into a melee stance. The Geth prime's human looking dick dangled like a baseball bat, contrasting with the mechanical look of the rest if it's body. It's optical sensor rotated as it took in Catmo's tight, hot body. Catmo's stance relaxed. Maybe she was confused. She had a body many Asari's matriarchs would kill for but she liked football and read the LadBible all the time on the alliance news network. Maybe only a synthetic, something non-organic, could help her work out who... what she was. The Geth prime towered above her, it's dick level with her face. As it had been staring at her its penis had become exactly 50% erect and was now facing her. A synthetic with a human giant's penis? She was scared but she fish-hooked either side of her own mouth and stretched her mouth around the gargantuan Geth cock.

The Geth looked down menacingly. "This was a bad idea, I'm sorry..." He back away as his member slowly deflates. Catmo is confused.

"Look, I thought maybe I was confused..."

Catmo starts up, her eyes widening, "Me too! That's why I thought this might help!"

"Yeah, well I'm definitely a queer bot."

He runs over to Catmo and Oberon's shuttle and starts giving the double exhaust pipe violent oral. Catmo falls to her knees and begins sobbing. Suddenly her head whips round as she feels something heavy land on her shoulder...

T.B.C X


End file.
